


The Third Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wants for Christmas is to spend time with her Doctor and maybe even make him laugh, but the old Scrooge seems adverse to the idea. Or, at least, she thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward Doctor is adorable! Missy pov is the best!

Why couldn’t she have one nice thing? Missy had gone out and found some silly human holiday she thought the Doctor would enjoy and she spent hours planning how to go about the holiday. She had put so much effort into it, but he didn’t seem to care.

Missy finally had the last straw when she had nearly froze a planet for the two of them to ice skate on, but the Doctor had stopped her. Now she was sitting in the small room the Doctor had designated as hers. It had started out larger, but unsurprisingly the TARDIS had shrunk it.

She honestly didn’t care about the holiday itself, it was just an excuse to show the Doctor that she could change, that she could behave, for him. But it all felt like one giant, useless waste of time now.

She was probably going to sulk for weeks, that would show him. Just as she was plotting her small bit of revenge, there was a hesitant knock on the door.

“Not interested in whatever you’re selling, thank you.” The words were sarcastic and laced with venom, but the Doctor didn’t seem fazed, he walked in without her permission and she was sort of glad he did when she saw him.

His graying head was covered in the silly Santa hat she kept trying to put on him and he was holding a small box. 

“What…what is that? What are you doing?” She sat up a bit straighter on her bed and eyed him skeptically, she wasn’t going to let herself hope, not again.

“It’s customary to give gifts on Christmas, apparently, so I got you this.” He glanced up at the hat and sighed. “You wanted me to wear this, so I did, don’t laugh at it.”

A huge grin flooded Missy’s face and she was off of the bed and over to him in an instant. “Don’t be silly, I think it looks wonderful on you.” Her voice was a purr and she played with the little pom pom at the end, using it to pull his lips to hers.

They broke away from the kiss because Missy couldn’t hold back her curiosity any longer. Taring at the wrapping paper while the box was still in the Doctor’s hands, Missy slowly pulled out a small, thin object.

“It’s a sonic screwdriver, I designed it to look more…you.”

“I know what it is I’m not stupid.” Her words were harsh but her voice was filled with breathless awe as she investigated the small device, it fit into her petite hands perfectly.

“I suppose I should give you your gift now hmm?” The Doctor had the words ‘don’t worry about it’ on his lips but they were quickly swallowed as Missy stole his lips for herself.


End file.
